


Admiración

by Lillinet (IzarVesperes)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Lillinet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh siempre adoró a su abuelo. Difícilmente se separaba de él y cuando lo hacía, Zuko debía prometerle que más tarde alimentarían a los pato-tortugas juntos o que tomarían té o le enseñaría algún truco o movimiento "secreto" con fuego-control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiración

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... me quedó un poco... muy largo xD. Pero me gustó, al principio tardé porque no sabía muy bien como enfocarlo, pero después salió casi solo xD Hice lo mejor que pude. Iroh es uno de mis personajes favoritos, por lo que a veces tengo miedo de meter la pata xD
> 
> Originalmente publicado: 12/10/2014  
> Para un reto del foro "¡El Cometa Sozin!" de FF.net
> 
> Legend of Korra y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino que le pertenecen a los geniales Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. El escrito aquí presente esta hecho sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener, tanto a quien lea como a quien lo escribió (es decir, esta humilde servidora suya). 
> 
> Por favor, los invito a disfrutar.
> 
> "Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"
> 
> Fic #3, propuesto por Zeldi-chan de hyuuga: Un fic, de la serie de LOK, relatando la infancia del General Iroh II; Mínimo 1,000 palabras, pero no hay máximo. Puede ser AU o adaptarse al cannon original. Finalmente, por lo menos tiene que aparecer Ursa/Honora (la hija de Zuko, vaya) o Zuko o ambos.

**Admiración.**

Criarse entre los grandes pasillos del palacio de la Nación del Fuego podía ser algo abrumador. ¿Quién dijo que ser un príncipe era algo relajante? ¿De dónde salían todas esas imágenes en las que los gobernantes pasaban el tiempo acostados en cómodos cojines siendo alimentados por hermosas, pero semidesnudas, mujeres? No era cierto. No era absolutamente cierto. Iroh odiaba escuchar frases como "¿Pero tú qué sabes? Eres príncipe, nunca has trabajado en tu vida"

Por eso fue que, en cuanto tuvo la edad suficiente, le pidió a su abuelo que lo dejara unirse a las Fuerzas Unidas, buscó alejarse lo más que pudo de la Nación del Fuego y todos aquellos nobles que creían que él vivía mirando el techo.

Iroh podía asegurar que no hubo un solo día en su niñez en el que pudiese dedicar las veinticuatro al ocio.

Sus instructores e institutrices le enseñaron cómo usar todos los cubiertos que disponían en el palacio para comer distintos tipos de platillos, o como con cuál reemplazarlos en el caso de que no hubiese alguno presente. Le habían enseñado a caminar, a correr, a trotar, a saltar, le habían enseñado a entrenar con clase, e incluso, a estar enfermo con clase. Le habían enseñado a hablar, a reírse, a mostrar desaire. Toda clase de modales que casi rozaban lo absurdo, le fueron suministrados casi a cuentas gotas, quitándole un poco de aquella alegría y curiosidad propia de los niños.

Iroh no sólo tenía que tener clases sobre modales o formas de vivir, sino que también, estudiaba, desde matemáticas, literatura, geografía e historia, sino que de a poco le iban agregando materias más complejas. Y cada año se complicaba más. Quizás no tenía tarea, o muy pocas veces la tenía, pero realmente nunca tenía el tiempo para divertirse que los demás niños tendrían.

El problema, para el pequeño, es que no entendía exactamente por qué debía de saber tantas cosas. Sus instructores le decían que algún día él ocuparía el lugar de su abuelo, pero el niño no creía que eso fuese a pasar. Su abuelo hacía un excelente trabajo como gobernante, o al menos, eso entendía él. No había nadie mejor que su querido abuelo.

El concepto de la vida y la muerte fue algo que sus instructores no parecieron querer enseñarle. Su madre intentó hablarle de ello algunas veces, haciendo referencia al tío de su abuelo, por quien él llevaba el nombre que tenía. Pero quizás era por el amor maternal a la inocencia y bondad infinita que mostraba el niño, que su madre nunca se lo explicó con las palabras adecuadas.

Cada vez más y más el niño parecía desanimado y renuente a aprender, a comprender las cosas que un buen gobernante necesitaba. Cada día, se frustraba más al ver y oír las risas de los otros niños mientras él tenía que estudiar o entrenar. Cada vez, se molestaba más cuando los niños se quejaban con que él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer y disfrutar de lo que él quisiera hacer.

Pero Iroh los observaba en silencio, no respondiendo a sus quejas con palabras secas porque no era cortés hacerlo.

Sus instructores no tardaron en comentarle sus dudas y preocupaciones a sus padres y al Señor del Fuego. Los escucharon con atención y una vez que éstos se marcharon, se miraron como pensando qué podían hacer.

La respuesta no llegó hasta varias, varias semanas después. El aplazo del tiempo se debió, más que nada, a una pequeña situación en República Unida en la que Avatar Aang le pidió consejo al Señor del Fuego.

Iroh siempre adoró a su abuelo. Aquel amor infantil que sentía por él provocaba a que dejase de hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo y corriese a abrazarlo en cuanto lo viese. Difícilmente se separaba de él y cuando lo hacía, Zuko debía prometerle que más tarde alimentarían a los pato—tortugas juntos o que tomarían té o le enseñaría algún truco o movimiento "secreto" con fuego—control.

Y ese día no fue la excepción. El niño desayunaba con sus padres cuando su abuelo ingresó a la habitación. Los ojos claros de Iroh brillaron y el pequeño soltó los cubiertos de manera estrepitosa, olvidando todo el protocolo que había alrededor de él y corrió a abrazar a su abuelo. La sonrisa de su abuelo se tiñó de felicidad, pese a que pudo escuchar a su tutor suspirar con decepción. Zuko le devolvió el abrazo a su nieto y le desordenó los cabellos largos, arruinando el peinado que los sirvientes habían tardado en hacerle.

El Señor del Fuego aún traía vestimentas que usaba cuando viajaba. Su abuelo era de gran estatura aún y aunque su pelo ya tuviese más canas que su color original, aún resultaba un hombre de porte jovial y amable. No había nada de malo en aquella cicatriz de gran tamaño que le desfiguraba el rostro, a Iroh nunca le asustó verlo, por más que algunos sirvientes intentasen no hacerlo. El Señor del Fuego Zuko aún se reía cuando notaba que alguien evitaba mirarlo. Tenía una risa clara y contagiosa, alegre.

— ¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! — exclamó y repitió el menor, intentando abrazar lo más fuerte que podía—. ¡Has vuelto!

— ¿Me parece a mí o has crecido, Pequeño Iroh? —

_"Pequeño Iroh"_ era como Zuko se refería a él, más que nada, por el hecho de que el "Gran Iroh" había sido el tío de él, y durante los primeros años de vida del menor, tanto un Iroh como el otro habían compartido el nombre y el mismo hogar.

Iroh le regaló una amplia sonrisa a su abuelo y éste lo levantó del suelo sin problemas.

—Ugh, también estás pesado, pronto ya no podré levantarte… —agregó.

— ¡Entonces seré yo quien te levante a ti, abuelo! —rió Iroh con su risa infantil.

Zuko y sus padres sonrieron divertidos y el Señor del Fuego dejó a su nieto en el piso, quien no parecía feliz con la idea de estar lejos de su abuelo favorito (ni bien solía decir eso, Iroh solía arrepentirse, porque su abuelo paterno también era amable con él. Pero Zuko era Zuko)

—Estaré ansioso por ver aquél día — comentó el hombre, haciendo sonreír al niño, quien comenzó a proclamar que sería el más fuerte del mundo y que levantaría a toda su familia con un brazo y los abrazaría a todos.

El infantilismo propio de su edad causaba risa en sus familiares y cierta decepción en sus tutores.

— ¡Iroh! Esa no es forma de un príncipe para comportarse —reclamó uno de ellos.

—Lo siento…— murmuró el chico poniendo cara de reprendido, Zuko posó su mano en la cabeza del menor y le desordenó aún más su cabello.

—Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto — habló con calma el Señor del Fuego—. Aún es un niño y es normal que sean efusivos.

—Pero un príncipe… —replicó el tutor y Zuko lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

—Iroh es un niño inteligente, creo que sabe distinguir cuándo debe seguir el protocolo y cuando no —explicó Zuko—. ¿No es así, Pequeño Iroh?

Con cierto asombro, el niño asintió con la cabeza y se aferró al cuerpo de su abuelo mientras se sumía en un preocupado silencio. El tutor asintió ante las palabras del soberano y guardó silencio.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en República Unida, padre? —habló su madre, cambiando de tema.

Su abuelo tomó asiento en la mesa y llevó al niño con él, quien, por costumbre, se sentó al lado de Zuko, olvidando por completo su lugar original en la mesa.

Olvidado el desayuno, Iroh se la pasó todo aquél tiempo escuchando a su abuelo hablar del Avatar, de las noticias sobre el crecimiento de aquella república que se encontraba en pleno auge y cómo se iban resolviendo los problemas que se presentaban. Habló de Toph y de sus hijas, de Sokka y Katara, y de cuáles eran los planes para el futuro.

Escuchaba la seriedad con la que hablaba, el orgullo de lo conseguido hasta ahora, el alivio y la alegría. Aquella república parecía ser el logro más preciado que su abuelo había conseguido allí y, por como hablaba, el Pequeño Iroh podría escucharlo horas y horas, aunque entendiese sólo la mitad.

Sus tutores interrumpieron la conversación solo para indicar que debía estar estudiando y de mala gana, pero fingiendo todo el respeto posible que podía, siguió a su primer instructor del día.

No volvió a ver a su abuelo hasta después del mediodía, cuando se acercó en mitad de una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento de Fuego Control para hablar con su entrenador. Pocos instantes después, éste le dijo que la clase estaba terminada por el día y su abuelo le pidió acercarse.

El niño corrió hacia él, como de costumbre. Zuko lo invitó a dar un paseo por los jardines y el menor aceptó antes de que la invitación terminara de hacerse.

Caminaron durante un rato, hablando de esto y aquello hasta que el Señor del Fuego finalmente formuló una pregunta que le hizo darse cuenta a Iroh de la verdadera razón de aquel paseo.

— ¿Qué piensas de tus tutores, Pequeño Iroh? —preguntó

—Son aburridos — respondió con sinceridad el menor, mientras se concentraba en comer un dulce que su abuelo le había traído de Ciudad República—. Siempre quieren que estudie y estudie. No me dejan divertirme mucho.

—Oh, pero te diviertes. Algo de lo que aprendes te debe de gustar ¿no?

—Pues… — el niño dudó, intentando hacer memoria—. Me gusta aprender geografía. Hay muchos lugares que tienen nombres de nuestra familia en nuestro reino.

Zuko sonrió, brevemente, aunque no comentó nada sobre su propio padre.

— ¿Y sabes por qué tienes que aprender todo lo que enseñan?

Iroh bajó la mirada, pensativo. Y Zuko observó en su nieto cierta culpa por tener que reproducir lo que sus tutores le dijeron, como si la respuesta fuese algo malo.

—Dicen que un día voy a ser Señor del Fuego —expresó finalmente—. Dicen que voy a ocupar tu lugar ¡Pero yo no quiero! ¡Todo está bien como esta!

Zuko esbozó una triste, pero suave sonrisa y se detuvo en el camino para arrodillarse a la altura de su nieto.

—Iroh, alguno de estos días voy a tener que dejar mi cargo como Señor del Fuego — le expresó con calma, el niño lo abrazó.

— ¡Pero no quiero que lo hagas! ¡Lo haces bien!

Zuko rió suavemente e intentó apartarlo de sí para observarlo a los ojos.

—Lo hago tan bien como puedo hacerlo. Pero lo cierto es que, algún día, tengo que dejarle el lugar a tu madre para que ella gobierne en mi lugar. Así como ella hará lo mismo contigo —expresó él—. No estaremos siempre en este mundo, Pequeño Iroh, no puedo ser el Señor del Fuego para siempre.

—Pero ¿Por qué no? —gimoteó el niño, sintiéndose triste de golpe. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser para siempre? Zuko lo miró con una expresión calmada y triste por tener que ser el responsable de decirle aquello, pero el niño no podía vivir en la ignorancia para siempre.

—Porque no siempre estaré aquí, en este mundo —respondió intentando hacerlo lo más simple posible.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿A dónde irás? —preguntó rápidamente el niño, no podía imaginar un mundo sin su querido abuelo.

Zuko se tomó sus momentos para responderle, llevándose una mano al mentón y meditando su respuesta, Iroh lo observó con atención. Finalmente, su abuelo vino con una respuesta.

—Estaré en tu memoria y en tu corazón —decidió finalmente, señalando con una mano la mente del niño y, con otra, apuntando al corazón—. Estaré en la memoria de todos aquellos que me quieren.

—Pero no te podré abrazar —Iroh, con ojos rojos por un llanto que quería contener, lo miraba apenado. Zuko no podía hacer otra cosa que enternecerse con las reacciones del menor—. ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre?

—Porque todo tiene su tiempo aquí, Iroh. Todo tiene que terminar en algún momento, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es disfrutar nuestro tiempo aquí— Zuko limpió con su mano las lágrimas del niño y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo—. Tener amigos, amar a alguien, tener familia, hacer lo que más te gusta. Tenemos que vivir de tal modo de que no puedas arrepentirte por lo que has hecho… y si hay algo de lo que te arrepientas, procura aprender de ello para no cometer el mismo error de nuevo. Ni el de tus antepasados.

— ¿Y por eso tengo que estudiar…? —preguntó él tras un silencio en el que el niño pareció intentar entender aquellas palabras. Zuko negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes que estudiar para convertirte en una persona honorable; en un líder al que su pueblo quiera y defienda. Un líder que pueda darle a su pueblo lo que necesite, no lo que quiera —expresó con calma—. Como Señor de Fuego, les debemos nuestra lealtad a nuestro pueblo y a nuestra familia. Hacemos lo que creemos mejor para ellos e intentamos no equivocarnos.

Iroh podía entender eso. Cualquier miembro de la Nación del Fuego podía entender eso. El honor es lo más importante en un habitante de su nación y el niño creía que todos sus miembros aspiraban a ser las personas más honorables posibles.

Él asintió, de pronto, adquiriendo la expresión más seria que un chico de su edad podía adquirir. Zuko alzó ambas cejas.

—Está bien, entonces —habló el niño por fin—. Estudiaré y me convertiré en el mejor Señor del Fuego que existió alguna vez… incluso… incluso ¡Seré mejor que tú, abuelo!

Zuko no pudo evitar reír por ese nuevo entusiasmo.

* * *

Iroh estaba sentado en el jardín, en aquél mismo lugar, observando el paisaje. Ya no era el niño de aquella vez y ahora llevaba el cabello corto y las ropas militares de las Fuerzas Unidas. Con veinticinco años, el joven hombre estaba acercándose a superar a Bumi y, con suerte, sería dentro de unos años, el General más joven de la historia de la Nación de Fuego y de República Unida. Disfrutando de una visita familiar al lugar de su niñez y adolescencia, el joven hombre recordaba la escena y sonreía ante la manera de pensar cuando era niño.

—¿Meditando? —preguntó la voz del Señor del Fuego, acercándose.

Su abuelo ya no era tan alto como antes y su cabello era completamente blanco, así como su rostro mostraba más arrugas. Pero de algún modo, seguía siendo ese hombre con aire jovial. Iroh le sonrió sin responderle y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado. Zuko enarcó las cejas, divertido.

—¿Ya no vas a venir a abrazarme como cuando eras niño, Pequeño Iroh? —preguntó.

—En un momento, abuelo, en un momento — respondió Iroh mientras veía a su abuelo avanzar hasta donde él estaba.

—Felicitaciones por tu ascenso — felicitó Zuko al sentarse a su lado, en un banco de piedra que habían agregado hace unos años—. Te has convertido en una persona admirable, nieto.

—Gracias, abuelo —sonrió Iroh volviendo su rostro hacia su abuelo, sintiéndose orgulloso, feliz de poder ser reconocido por la persona que más admiraba.

—Siento que no haya podido estar en la ceremonia —continuó.

—No hay nada que lamentar— Iroh frunció el ceño, despreocupado—. Tenías asuntos más importantes aquí.

—Oh, nada es más importante que mi nieto.

—Los habitantes de la Nación…—Zuko rió ante la mención.

—Sí, es verdad. Puede que mis grande preocupación sea mi familia y República Unida, pero es… es un detalle que espero que tu madre no cometa cuando herede el puesto.

Iroh contuvo la risa y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, República Unida es el éxito más grande que han juntos. Tú y el Avatar—habló Iroh, excusándolo—. Han unido a las tres grandes naciones existentes, y deshecho la enemistad de nuestra nación con el Reino Tierra y las Tribus Agua. Han traído la paz después de tanto tiempo de guerra y miseria.

—No hemos sido sólo el Avatar y yo —corrigió Zuko, con cierto aire de severidad—. Hubo un montón de personas involucradas. Y el Rey Kuei ayudó también a fundar República Unida.

Iroh puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

—Solo complicó las cosas e hizo todo más dramático —opinó el menor. Zuko hizo un gesto con su mano, para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Iroh rió, le divertía encontrar esa clase de diferencias entre él y su abuelo, más porque Zuko daba crédito a todas las demás personas que lo ayudaron, mientras que Iroh solía atribuirle todo al Avatar y a su abuelo.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacer todo lo que haces por República Unida… ¿verdad? —preguntó el Señor del Fuego al cabo de un tiempo.

Su nieto asintió.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, abuelo. Es parte de tu legado y no vamos a darle la espalda a la república que ayudaste a crear. Es importante para este nuevo mundo. La unión nos traerá fuerza, paz y equilibrio —respondió convencido de sus palabras—, además si mostramos apoyo directo a…

Zuko hizo un gesto a su nieto para que detuviese la explicación.

—Conozco los argumentos de memoria, nieto mío — expresó divertido el mayor—. Solo no dejes de lado tu hogar y tu familia.

Iroh hizo una mueca de duda en su rostro, pero asintió, mirando al frente.

—Haré lo que pueda, abuelo —pronunció en un suspiró.

Zuko le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, con intención de animarlo.

—De cualquier forma, yo estaré orgulloso de ti, Pequeño Iroh —expresó el mayor. Iroh se volvió hacia él, entre sorprendido y alegre, sintiendo una cálida sensación en su pecho, sintiéndose realizado por ser alguien digno para su abuelo, para su más grande ídolo.

El menor sonrió ampliamente, antes de asentir ante las palabras del mayor y buscar abrazarlo.


End file.
